


Вечная молодость

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Narcissism, Psychological Horror, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Хадсон: все, что вы хотели знать, но боялись спросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечная молодость

Анна кружилась по комнате в легком ситцевом платье. В воздухе разливалась музыка, она искрилась в бликах солнца на стене и в глазах Анны. Юная – качались шторы в такт её танцу, тонкая – кивали подвески на люстре, звонкая – вторили им пузатые бокалы в старинном серванте. «Молодость – что может быть лучше» - пела невидимая скрипка, и душа Анны пела вместе с ней. «Красота – что может быть важнее» - подмигивало зеркало в золотом багете, отражая невыносимо прекрасную Анну. Ее волосы пахли солнцем и снегом, ее кожа была нежнее шелка.  
Ах, как бы продлить эту юность и сияние молодой кожи, эту прелесть смешливых глаз без единой морщинки и прекрасную взбалмошность дерзко взлетающих локонов. Зеркало в золотом багете приветливо отражало то натянутый лиф на высокой упругой груди, то взметнувшуюся оборку, приоткрывшую стройное бедро, то прелестный румянец на нежных щеках. Анна кружилась и мечтала о том, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно.  
Говорят, в прошлом красавицы, чтоб сохранить вечную молодость купались в крови девственниц, ели сердца влюбленных в них мужчин, и совершали разные безумства. Все это для того, - Анна рассмеялась от переполнявшего ее восторга - чтобы вечно кружиться под музыку... Скрипка смеялась вместе с ней. Секунда – и к звуку скрипки прибавились звуки барабанов и литавр. Анна вздрогнула от возникшего диссонанса и остановилась. Танец манил ее обратно, звал снова раствориться в хрустальных звуках музыки. Но этот ужасный стук…  
Анна решила найти источник раздражающего ее звука. Она осторожно приблизилась к двери и прислушалась. В эту же секунду в дверь заколотили ногой.  
\- Открывай, старая кляча!  
«Кто это? Кто смеет прерывать твой танец? Что ему нужно?» - рассерженно взвизгнула скрипка. Наверняка, пьянчужка просто ошибся. Надо сказать ему, чтобы убирался. Открыть дверь и вышвырнуть его вон - решила Анна. «Он недостоин даже стоять на твоем пороге!» - гневно зазвенело зеркало. Анна знала, что как только она прогонит человека, стоящего на пороге, она снова будет кружиться в бесконечном вальсе, вечно юная и прекрасная. Она беспечно улыбнулась и повернула ключ в замке, открывая дверь настежь.  
На пороге стоял мужчина в грязном, видавшем виды пальто. Судя по всему, последние полжизни прибежищем ему служил какой-то лондонский паб или кабак. От него несло дешевой выпивкой и крепкими сигаретами.  
\- Что вылупилась, Марта? Собственного мужа не узнаешь? – рявкнул он и грубо оттеснил Анну с порога, заходя внутрь.  
Резкие звуки скрипки, звон хрусталя, противное бормотание старика – ужасная какофония. Анна схватилась за голову: «Мужа? Да что он себе позволяет? Грязное животное!»  
\- Старая ты калоша, чем ты тут целый день занималась? Опять пожрать в доме нечего! – заорал на нее мерзкий старикашка.  
\- Я не старая, - прошептала Анна, машинально расправляя складки на своем платье. И тут она увидела свои руки. Руки, которые минуту назад были белее снега, сейчас покрылись уродливыми старческими пятнами, кожа была тонкая и сморщенная, как пергаментная бумага, обломанные ногти и заусенцы завершали картину.  
Анна в ужасе кинулась к зеркалу. Дрожащими руками она вцепилась в раму и застонала. В отражении старуха смотрела на нее с горестным выражением лица.  
\- Это не я! – закричала Анна и в панике провела руками по своему лицу. «Это ты» - говорила ей старуха в отражении, «это ты» - подтверждали морщины и дряблая кожа под ее пальцами.  
\- Это ты! А кто ж еще, старая ты клюшка? – пьяно захохотал старик и, прислонившись к стене, начал снимать свои грязные ботинки.  
«Это все он виноват», - далеким эхом встрепенулась скрипка. - «Из-за него ты превратилась в старуху!» Она должна все исправить. Она исправит все прямо сейчас. Анне казалось, что ее сердце стучит прямо у нее в голове, из-за него она не может услышать чудесные, волшебные звуки скрипки. Сердце. Сердце…  
Она незаметно огляделась и увидела кухонный нож. Он лежал, блестя в солнечном луче, и Анна поняла, что это «знак». Она взяла его, стараясь, чтобы старик не заметил, и затаилась в ожидании. Тот тем временем наконец-то разулся и дошел до дивана. Кряхтя, он тяжело завалился на него и прикрыл глаза, явно собираясь вздремнуть. Анна не теряла ни секунды. Она метнулась к мерзкому старику и ударила его прямо в грудь. Еще раз. Еще. Она била до тех пор, пока окончательно не выдохлась, и нож не выпал у нее из пальцев. Кровь брызгала ей на руки и лицо, и Анне казалось, что там, где алые капли соприкасались с кожей, она вновь становилась молодой и прекрасной.  
«Диванную обивку придется заменить, да и генеральная уборка не помешает - столько крови…», - отстраненно думала Анна. Но эти мысли были далекие и неважные. Сейчас они станут совсем ей неинтересны, она снова услышит звуки скрипки и снова станет танцевать, вечно юная и красивая. Анна посмотрела на то, что лежало у нее на тарелке. Сердце. Обычное человеческое сердце. Кусок мяса, который для нее сам по себе ничего не значит, но он должен вернуть ей музыку. Ей пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы достать его. Но она справилась - разделочный топорик и немного упорства. Анна улыбнулась, взяла в руки столовые приборы и отрезала первый кусочек. Его сердце оказалось таким же маленьким и сморщенным, как и он сам. Было трудно подумать, что буквально пару минут назад оно трепетало в ее руках, теплое, омытое свежей кровью. Сейчас же, в ожидании сладостного триумфа, трепетало сердце Анны. Она положила кусочек в рот и с удовольствием принялась жевать.

***

Ничего не произошло. Она все сделала, но ничего не произошло! Совсем. Музыка не вернулась... Она посмотрела на свои руки – морщинистые, в стариковских веснушках. Взглянула в зеркало – то будто стыдливо отвело свой взор, на мгновенье отразив дряблую шею, седые волосы и выцветшие глаза старухи. Анне стало труднее дышать, воздуха словно не хватало. Гордо выпрямленная спина вдруг ссутулилась, потеряв всю свою стать. Ее любимое яркое ситцевое платье вмиг превратилось в какую-то линялую тряпку. И вся Анна показалась себе какой-то выцветшей, линялой, сморщенной и ненужной. Впрочем, нет, это была не Анна. Старуху в отражении звали – Марта. Марта Хадсон.  
Она оглянулась вокруг. На диване лежал труп с развороченной грудной клеткой. Рядом валялся нож, покрытый запёкшейся кровью. Кровь была везде: грязными потеками на скатерти, бурыми пятнами на платье и на лице, огромной тёмной лужей возле дивана.  
Марта Хадсон задрожала от ужаса. Тишина сгустилась и проникала повсюду, в каждый угол пыльной комнаты, давила на плечи, зажимая рот, не давая вырваться, зарождающемуся глубоко в груди крику.  
Следующие сутки Марта помнила плохо. Кажется, она стащила «тело» (не называть же «это» мужем) вниз, в подвал. Кажется, она даже слегка присыпала его землёй, старательно отводя глаза. Кажется, она вымыла комнату. Трижды. Или даже пять раз, снова и снова проходясь тряпкой по одним и тем же половицам. Потом Марта сидела неподвижно у стола, уставившись взглядом в пустоту, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и звука.  
Марта неловко ходила, боясь заглядывать в зеркала, став будто бы чужой в собственном доме. Мысли обжигали, словно пощечины: а вдруг узнает миссис Тёрнер, а вдруг кто-нибудь может хватиться «его» (хотя, кому он нужен), ее арестуют прямо на глазах у соседей, она не сможет сказать даже слова в свое оправдание. Она будет молчать. Тишина стала её спутником, изматывающая, пугающая. Старая – брезгливо говорили шторы, страшная - уныло подтверждали стены, уродина – соглашалось тусклое стекло окна.  
Несколько дней спустя тишину нарушил громкий стук в дверь. Марта вздрогнула и побледнела. Вот оно. За ней пришли. Она почувствовала страх и, одновременно, облегчение. Наконец-то все закончится. Закончится эта пытка тишиной. Шаркающей походкой она направилась к двери, машинально поправляя волосы, в то же время ненавидя себя за этот жест, подходящий больше юной девушке, чем такой, как она. На пороге стоял высокий темноволосый молодой человек, в модном, небрежно распахнутом пальто и почему-то с газетой в руках.  
\- Вы сдаете квартиру и еще не взяли жильцов, – мельком взглянув на нее, сказал он, и в его голосе не было вопросительной интонации.  
\- Что, простите? – растерялась Марта.  
Молодой человек помахал газетой перед ее носом и констатировал:  
\- Я ваш новый квартирант. Мое имя – Шерлок Холмс.  
Он отодвинул застывшую в изумленье Марту с порога и энергичной походкой направился в гостиную. Холмс скользнул взглядом по дивану, накрытому новым пледом, зеркалу, старому серванту и, кажется, даже половицам.  
– Пожалуй, мне здесь нравится, – ухмыльнулся он и добавил себе под нос непонятное. – Майкрофт взбесится.  
Резко повернувшись к оцепеневшей от ужаса Марте, Шерлок добавил:  
\- Бывает, я играю на скрипке. Музыку терпите?  
Подвески на люстре еле слышно зазвенели. Одинокий заблудившийся луч солнца на крохотное мгновение скользнул по золотому багету зеркала. Анна недоверчиво моргнула и распрямила плечи.  
\- Я обожаю скрипку, - сказала она и кокетливо улыбнулась.  
\- Значит, договорились. Завтра перевезу свои вещи, – предупредил Холмс. - Кстати, советую приобрести полгаллона перекиси водорода и гипохлорита натрия. Скоро появится запах, - мимоходом проговорил он, поднимаясь по ступеням на второй этаж.  
Анна, не отрываясь, смотрела ему вслед. Лёгкий, незаметный, почти неслышный скрипичный вздох разнёсся по дому.  
Шерлок зашел в свою будущую квартиру и огляделся. Да, ему здесь определенно нравилось. Сумасшедшая хозяйка, труп в подвале, центр города. Здесь не было скучно. Он медленно прошелся по комнате, свернул на кухню и рассеянно дернул ручку холодильника. Голова пожилого мужчины грустно смотрела на него мертвыми глазами с верхней полки.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Хадсон. Нож и топорик для разделки мяса, я полагаю? Ваша супруга очень темпераментна для своего возраста, – безмятежно улыбнулся Шерлок.  
Анна кружилась по комнате в легком ситцевом платье. Юная и прекрасная. Скрипка надрывалась от смеха.


End file.
